kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls' Generation
| hangul = 소녀시대 | kanji = 少女時代 | origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = K-pop, J-pop | debut = August 5, 2007 | years = 2007–present | label = SM Entertainment | current = * Taeyeon * Sunny * Tiffany * Hyoyeon * Yuri * Sooyoung * Yoona * Seohyun | former = * Jessica | fandom = SONE | colors = Pastel Rose | associated = SMTOWN Girls' Generation-TTS Girls' Generation-Oh!GG | website = | sns = }} Girls' Generation (Hangul: 소녀시대; Chinese: 少女時代) is an eight-member girl group under SM Entertainment. They debuted as nine on August 5, 2007 with their first single "Into the New World". On September 30, 2014, the agency released a statement announcing Jessica's departure from the group due to her personal issues.Soompi: SM Releases Official Statement Regarding Jessica, Girls' Generation to Continue as 8 Members Sub-units * Girls' Generation-TTS * Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Girls' Generation (2007) ** Baby Baby (2008) * Oh! (2010) **''Run Devil Run'' (2010) * The Boys (2011) ** Mr. Taxi (2012) * I Got a Boy (2013) * Lion Heart (2015) * Holiday Night (2017) Mini albums * Gee (2008) * Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (2009) * Hoot (2010) * Mr.Mr. (2014) Live albums * The 1st Asia Tour Concert "Into the New World" (2010) * 2011 Girls' Generation Tour (2011) Special albums * Sweet Memories with Girls' Generation (2008) * Heart 2 Heart with Girls' Generation (2008) Single albums * "Into the New World" (2007) * "Party" (2015) Digital singles * "Into the New World Remix" (2007) * "Kissing You Rhythmer Remix Vol.1" (2008) * "Dancing Queen" (2012) * "Catch Me If You Can" (2015) * "Sailing (0805)" (2016) Promotional singles * "Haptic Motion" (2008) * "Chocolate Love (Retro Pop Version)" (2009) * "Seoul" (2009) * "Cabi Song" (2010) * "Visual Dreams (Pop! Pop!)" (2011) OSTs * "Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son OST" (2007) * "Hong Gil Dong OST" (2008) * "Beethoven Virus OST" (2008) * "Heading to the Ground OST" (2009) * "Pasta OST Part 4" (2010) * "My Friend Haechi OST" (2010) * "Make Your Move OST" (2014) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Girls' Generation (2011) ** The Boys (2011) * Girls' Generation II ~Girls & Peace~ (2012) * Love & Peace (2013) Best albums * Best Selection Non Stop Mix (2013) * The Best (2014) ** The Best (New/Standard Edition) (2014) DVDs * Girls in Tokyo (bonus DVD from Girls' Generation's first photobook) (2010) * New Beginning of Girls' Generation (Japan debut DVD) (2010) Singles * "Genie" (2010) * "Gee" (2010) * "Mr. Taxi" (2011) * "Paparazzi" (2012) * "Oh!" (2012) * "Flower Power" (2012) * "Love & Girls" (2013) * "Galaxy Supernova" (2013) * "Catch Me If You Can" (2015) Digital singles * "Run Devil Run" (2011) * "All My Love is for You" (2012) * "My Oh My" (2013) Concerts *Girls' Generation Asia Tour: Into The New World (2009–2010) *2011 Girls' Generation Asia Tour (2011–2012) *Girls' Generation World Tour ~Girls & Peace~ (2013–2014) *Girls' Generation 4th Tour - Phantasia (2015–2016) Japan tours *The First Japan Arena Tour (2011) *Girls' Generation ~Girls & Peace~ Japan 2nd Tour (2013) *Girls' Generation ~Love & Peace~ Japan 3rd Tour (2014) Endorsements * Elite Tuning Style Uniform (2007-2008) * Ellesse (2008) * Viliv PMP X5 (2008) * Samsung AnyCall "Haptic" (2008) * Maple Story (2008) * Bubble Fighter (2008) * Goobne Chicken (2008-2010) * Miero Beauty N (2009) * Banana Milk (2009) * Post Granola Cereal (2009) * Samyang Ramyun (2009) * SPAO (2009-2010) * Viliv P-Book S5 | Viliv Hand Top S7 (2009) * LG CYON New Chocolate (2009) * Dungeon & Fighter (2009) * Phone Widget T-store (2009) * Shinhan Card (2009) * Domino's Pizza (2010) * LG Cyon (2010) * iPopcorn (2010) * Nintendo DSi (2010) * Samsung China (2010) * Everland's Caribbean Bay (2010) * Biotherm (2010-2012) * vita500 (2011) * E-ma Nodoame (2011) * Christian Dior Cosmetics (2011) * Lipton (2011) * 7-Eleven (2011) Gallery References Official links ;Korean * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter ;Japanese * Website * Facebook * Twitter es:Girls' Generation Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2007 debuts Category:Girls' Generation Category:SM Entertainment